Zira
Zira was the main antagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. She is Kovu, Nuka and Vitani's mother. She was Scar's queen and mate, but when Simba came to regain his throne and defeated Scar, Zira was dethroned. It is unknown if she was immediately exiled, or if she killed Simba's son Kopa and was exiled because of that. Zira was exiled to the Outlands with her cubs and a group of lionesses. They became the outsiders and Zira was their leader. When Kovu meets Kiara, she comes to her sons defense and prepares to attack King Simba, but realizes he has backup. She tells Simba that Kovu was chosen to follow in Scar's pawprints and become king. Simba tells her that she knows the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands and Zira retorts that her cub does not and offers Kovu to Simba. Simba orders her to leave and that they're finished. Zira answers that they have barely began, and with that, she leaves. She starts training Kovu to kill Simba and sings her song My Lullaby. When her plan to get Kovu close to Simba by using Kiara backfires because Kovu fell in love with Kiara, the outsiders ambush Simba and Kovu on their walk. Simba falls down the gorge and is chased up a log dam, Zira orders Kovu to kill him, but he doesn't want to. In order to get his mother's attention, Nuka chases Simba up the dam but Simba escapes and Nuka is crushed by logs. Zira is shown clearly upset about her son's death, as is the rest of the pride. Zira blames this on Kovu and lashes out at him, giving him a scar identical to Scar's. Zira and the outsiders declare war on Simba and come to kill him while he is weak. But before Zira can do this, Kovu and Kiara intervene. When Zira orders Vitani to attack, Vitani rebels and agrees that they are one. Zira threatens to kill her if she does not fight, but this blows up in her face. What Zira said disgusts the outsiders and turns them against Zira. King Simba tells Zira to put behind her and she refuses. Hearing the dam give way , she jumps at Simba, but Kiara saves her father and jumps instead. The two lionesses tumble down the side of the gorge. Kiara stops herself but Zira couldn't and was dangling over the edge. Kiara tries to save her, but Zira refused but finally falls form the cliff into the raging river and is washed away to her death, and Kovu is quite saddened and disappointed upon her death, despite everything she's done to him and his friends. Personality Coming soon! Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * Originally in her final scene Zira was supposed to smile and say, "No! Never!" and let go. This was considered to dark for a Disney film and was cut out at the end of production, although Zira can still be seen smiling evilly as she screams while falling. * Also Zira in house of mouse Appears along with Simba Zazu Timon Pumbaa Kiara Nala Vitani Kovu Gallery Coming soon! Category:Completely mad Category:Lions Category:Masters of Evil Category:Singing Villains Category:Direct-to-DVD and Video Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Females Category:Falling villains Category:Cats Category:Mother Category:Most Evil Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Deaths Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Tragic Villains Category:Warriors Category:Would-be killers Category:Avengers Category:♀ Category:Child-Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Always evil Category:Completely evil Category:Mammals